


Broken Hearts and New Beginnings

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Broken, Coffee Shop, Found Family, Gothic Characters, Hearts to Represent Soulmate, LGBTQ Characters, Maribat March 2020, Maribat March 2021, Multi, Soulmate AU, Sweetheart's Dance, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March 2020 day 21 prompt Broken.For Maribat March 2020 day 24 prompt Coffee Shop.For Maribat March 2020 day 28 prompt Highschool + Sweetheart's Dance.For Maribat March 2021 day 1 prompt Found Family.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Roy Harper, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi/Sabrina Raincomprix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Max Kanté & Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Maribat March 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651744
Comments: 39
Kudos: 180
Collections: Maribat March





	1. Parisian Students in Gotham

Marinette was eleven when it happened. She remembers bolting awake and screaming at the top of her lungs as it felt like she was being blown to pieces. She remembers her parents running in and the looks on their faces when they saw her heart splitting in two. She remembers going to school the next day and she remembers the dirty looks she got at the sight of her heart.

Marinette, now seventeen and with four years of superhero experience under her belt, led her class from the bus to the lobby of Wayne Enterprises. “Remember,” she began in English, looking at her class over her shoulder, “be on your best behaviour and to ask your questions in English. This is a wonderful opportunity for us all to practice our English.” She turned around to face forward, her eyes and expression neutral (just like they’d been since that day).

The class followed; Rose’s arm wrapped around Juleka’s with their purple and pink hearts (respectively) floating between the couple, Max’s left hand held in Alix’s and his right hand held in Kim’s with their red, navy blue and lime green hearts settled happily in Max’s hair, Mylène walks hand in hand with Ivan their charcoal and dusty rose hearts rode atop Mylène’s headband. Their eyes scanning the streets of Gotham.

“Keep together.” Marinette’s voice cut through the chatter of the city as she held open the door to the lobby, her heart (which was split in two and a sickly green in colour) hid in the longer teal coloured hair on top of her head, while she watched the class filter into the building. She looked down at her outfit, her grey Jagged Stone shirt tucked into a grey and pink plaid skirt with her grey tights disappearing into her black high-top Converse shoes, and ran her hands down her skirt nervously before she followed her class into the lobby.

The class was met in the lobby by two barrel-chested, black haired boys, the first of which turned to face them. The first boy’s ~~although boy is the wrong word~~ heart, the brilliant orange of a sunrise, fluttered to and fro around his head while he smiled. “My name is Richard and I’ll be your tour guide today.” He grabbed the other boy’s shoulder and spun him to face the class.

The second boy, who’s black hair seemed to fade to a dark red at the roots but had a section of white hair in the center of his forehead, turned to face them and his blue eyes seemed to flash green for a moment. His face, with white scars covering his cheeks, jaw and running down his neck, broke out in a smile. “I’m Jason. I’m only here to translate if you ask questions in French because Dickie here doesn’t know any.” He hooked his thumb over his shoulder at the other boy and let out a quiet chuckle. “Let’s not stand around like this, let’s go take a tour.”

\---

The tour broke for lunch, releasing the French class to the cafeteria on the third floor. They all got their lunch before breaking off into smaller groups. Most of the class took up two tables surrounding a girl wearing black high waisted shorts with an orange crop top under a denim jacket, orange sunglasses sat atop her half-up half-down hair while her orange and white checkered sock-covered feet (which led down to her orange tennis shoes) were tucked under her seat at the table.

“Of course I know the Waynes.” Her unusually shrill voice filled the cafeteria. “I’m actually going over to their manor tonight for dinner.”

Marinette rolled her eyes before looking at her friends. Adrien (sitting beside her) who wore a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of dark orange high-top Converse; Nino (beside Adrien) who wore dark grey ripped skinny jeans with a black and white striped t-shirt and a pair of dark blue high-top Converse; Sabrina (beside Nino) who wore a black and dark purple flannel over a black crop-top and black ripped jeans with black and dark purple plaid high-top Converse; Chloé (beside Sabrina) who wore a long-sleeved yellow turtleneck under a black overall dress with black and white striped tights paired with a pair of yellow high-top Converse. She let out a quiet laugh before she leaned over to flick the girls’ foreheads. The two girls’ looked up, their expressions offended before laughs bubbled out of them.

“Do you hear Lie-la?” Marinette’s tone, much like her expression (most of the time) was neutral. “Acting as though she really knows the Waynes.”

Jason, sitting at the table behind the group of black clad teens with his brother, let a sad smile cross his face before he turned to look at the girl over his shoulder. He caught sight of her broken heart (and the sickly green colour it had acquired) before looking down at his own heart. His heart (which had been the prettiest, lightest, most cheerful pink colour he had ever seen once upon a time ago) was a stormy grey colour. He looked back up at the girl before he let out a silent gasp and caught his heart in midair, to the bemusement of his older brother.

\---

Jason followed the class' conversation, although his eyes kept going to the girl with the teal hair (that a quick phone call to Tim confirmed to be the class president, Marinette Dupain-Cheng) and frowned when he remembered the night that broke her heart. He rubbed his hand over his actual heart before frowning again.

“It was so terrible, what happened to the Waynes. When Carl ran away from the family.” The words spilled from Lila’s orange covered lips like water from a waterfall. “Signore Wayne was so devastated.”

Jason tightened his grip on the fork in his hand, causing Dick to let out an airy laugh. “Oh Carl.”

Jason pointed his knife at Dick’s throat. “Don’t call me that.”

Dick pushed Jason’s hand away and tisked. “Green eyes again Jaybird.” He laughed again. “Best be careful not to give into your pit madness around the Parisians.”


	2. Of Coffee and Teen Heroes

Marinette and her friends sat around a table in a Starbucks, their orders sitting in front of them. Marinette’s matcha green tea crème blended Frappuccino with soy milk sat beside Chloé’s white chocolate crème blended Frappuccino with coconut milk which was beside Sabrina’s cinnamon dolce crème with light cinnamon and vanilla powder with a light caramel drizzle and almond milk. Adrien’s royal English breakfast tea latte with light smokey butterscotch sugar topping sat beside Nino’s violet drink with two scoops Blackberries, one scoop Dragonfruit, one scoop Strawberries and one scoop Strawberry purée.

Marinette’s outfit consisted of a pastel pink and grey plaid skirt, a white Jagged Stone t-shirt cropped to end at her natural waist, bi-pride suspenders (one on her shoulder the other dangled from the waist of her skirt), with pastel purple tights that disappeared into her black high-top Converse. Chloé’s outfit consisted of a pastel yellow suspender skirt, a white Jagged Stone racerback tank, lesbian pride stockings, a sunrise-inspired purse and her yellow high-top Converse. Sabrina’s outfit consisted of a dark pastel purple pinafore dress, a white Jagged Stone long sleeved shirt, a pastel purple choker, dark gray knee-high socks, a pan-pride pin attached to the strap on her left shoulder, and her dark purple plaid high-top Converse. Adrien’s outfit consisted of blue-gray skinny jeans, a black sleeveless Jagged Stone hooded crop-top, a gay-pride tank under the crop-top, pastel blue socks and his dark orange high-top Converse. Nino’s outfit consisted of a black Jagged Stone t-shirt tucked into blue jeans, pastel orange socks, an orange and black flannel pulled over top with a gray button that read “I’m an Ally”, and his dark blue high-top Converse.

A brief (and rare) smile appeared on Marinette’s face and her friends shared a look. “How are you feeling Dudette?”

Marinette’s usually lifeless eyes turned to look at Nino, her eyes were warm and full of life before they dulled. “I’m okay. How are you feeling Nino?”

Nino’s face broke out in a smile before he grabbed his drink and took a sip. “I’m great.”

\---

The group of five, drink cups in hand, walked out of the Starbucks… and right into a group of boys. One of the black-haired boys, of which there were four, quickly wrapped one of his arms around Marinette before she could fall to the ground. “Hey there. Are you okay?”

Marinette looked up into the boy’s green-tinged blue eyes and broke free of his grasp. “I’m fine. I’m sorry to have troubled you.”

Chloé rushed to Marinette’s side, her pale hands cupping Marinette’s paler face. Chloé’s worried eyes searched Marinette’s face, sky blue meeting dull sapphires. “That could have been nasty and you were rude to your rescuer?”

Adrien’s green eyes never left the red-haired boy’s form. Green met green and it was as though time stopped. Adrien’s red-orange heart flew from his pocket and began spinning with the other boy’s neon green heart. The two boys, their eyes still locked, approached their spinning hearts and accidentally brushed fingertips.

Adrien pulled his hand back with a laugh and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“No!” The other boy, who upon closer inspection was  **NOT** a boy but instead a ruggedly handsome young man. His hair flowed gently over his forehead and was styled as though he spent a lot of time running, his green eyes (a dark vibrant green unlike anything Adrien had ever seen before) seemed to be searching Adrien’s own green eyes for the answers to all his questions. He ran a hand through his red hair (that made Adrien want to repeat the action with his own hands) before sighing. “What I mean is, there’s nothing to apologize for.” A smile spread across his face, drawing Adrien’s eyes to his perfect teeth and even more perfect smile, before he held out his hand. “I’m Roy Harper. It’s nice to meet you.”

Adrien shook the other boy’s hand, a smile spreading across his own face. “Adrien. I’m Agreste Adrien.” His eyes widened before waving his hands in front of his face. “I mean, I’m Adrien Agreste. It’s nice you meet to. Ah! I mean meet you! I mean it’s nice to meet you.”

Adrien’s word vomit brought a chuckle from the Morroccan boy behind him. Adrien turned to look at his friends and caught sight of Marinette’s heart. Adrien felt his heart tighten at the sight, the poor broken heart struggling to pull itself together to go to its mate.

Marinette adjusted her suspenders, her eyes flitting over all of her friends before looking down at her half-full coffee cup. She took a sip and let the matcha flavoured drink settle her nerves as she felt Tikki stir in her hair. “Thank you for your assistance.” She turned to the three other boys, who had been silent throughout the commotion and smiled when she recognized one of them. “I’m sorry you had to see us this way Richard.”

The shortest member of their group, a black-haired boy with ocean eyes, extended his hand to her. “I’m Timothy Drake, this is my soulmate Conner Kent.” He motioned towards the boy who stood behind him with a fond smile on his face. “I apologise for my brothers’ actions. They can be quite clueless at times.”

Marinette giggled, and the sound of it surrounded the two groups and drew her friends’ attention, before she grabbed his hand. “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Feel free to call me whatever you believe suits me.”

Tim looked over the girl in front of him, her eyes flickering like an ember trying to reignite a long put out fire. She didn’t seem to notice that her face split in a smile or that she kept nervously fixing her hair. He smiled, leaning back against Kon, and nodded. “Of course.”

Conner extended his hand to the girl, and was pleasantly surprised when she shook his hand with a grip that could rival his younger brother’s. “It’s a pleasure.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes at her friends, sending a quick text to her own soulmates back home, before she cleared her throat. “As touching as this is, we should really be heading back to the hotel to join the rest of the class in this afternoon’s shopping excursion.”

Roy looked at Adrien, his green eyes searching Adrien’s. He took out a pen and wrote down his number on Adrien’s arm. “Call me when you get back to the hotel?”

Adrien nodded before he pulled away from Roy and linked hands with his friends. He turned his head to watch Roy rejoin his own friends before he begrudgingly followed his. He let out a dreamy sigh and leaned against Nino. He was so excited to have met his soulmate.


	3. Goth Girls and Boys

Marinette scowled at the boys who approached her, she may be at the dance but she wasn’t here because she wanted to. She remembered why she came and her scowl lessened.

_ ~~~ _

_ Marinette looked at her friends. “You want me to go where?” _

_ “The sweetheart’s dance at school.” Adrien started, looking pleadingly into Marinette’s cold blue eyes. “Please Bug. Roy’s going to be there.” _

_ Sabrina and Chloé looked at Marinette with pleading eyes while Nino looked at her indifferently before he shrugged. _

_ “We’re going to wear pretty dresses.” The girls chorused excitedly. _

_ Marinette sighed and nodded. “Okay. Sure. Fine. But you all have to pick your own colours and fabrics.” _

_ ~~~ _

Marinette looked down at her dress, a high-low pastel pink dress covered in black lace with one sleeve. She paired it with her favourite black high-top Converse and a pair of pastel pink tights. She wore a black choker and several black piercings littered her ears. Her sickly green coloured heart (which had started to try to mend itself) hid in her hair once again.

She looked out at her friends, Sabrina in her short dress with a black, strapless bodice and a lavender skirt which swirled around her as she danced with Chloé. Chloé wore a form-fitting, floor-length white to yellow ombré gown with bell sleeves and an off-shoulder neckline. Her blond hair was pulled back in a simple updo to match Sabrina’s simple curls. The two girls were twirling and spinning, their laughs filling the gymnasium and lifting Marinette’s spirits.

She looked at where Nino stood, beside the snack table, and smiled at the way his suit fit him. It was a dark navy blue suit jacket over a pair of dark navy blue dress pants with a white button-up shirt under a black and orange spotted tie with an orange pocket square. She looked over to where Adrien stood, dancing with Roy, and nodded. Adrien wore a black three-piece suit with a blue pocket square and an orange and blue striped tie.

Marinette let out a sigh as she settled into the bleachers, grateful she’d made her own dress comfortable with ample padding. She didn’t turn to look at the person who sat down next to her, simply noticed that whoever it was wore charcoal coloured dress pants. “Whoever you are I don’t want to dance with you.”

He let out a laugh. “I don’t want to dance with you either. So don’t worry. I just figured you’d like some silent company.”

Marinette looked at her silent companion out of the corner of her eye. She took in the countenance of the boy, his strong jawline covered in scars, and she recognized the boy next to her. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you too old to be at a high school dance?”

Jason let out a friendly laugh and shook his head. “I’m a senior. Timbers is sixteen and I’m nineteen. I’m just an old senior.” He shrugged before pulling out his phone.

The two sat in silence, watching their groups interact and mingle, before a popular song was played. Marinette’s girls approached them and grabbed her hands at the same time Tim and Conner grabbed Jason’s hands.

The nine teens danced for hours, mostly against Marinette and Jason’s will. They spent most of the rest of the night dancing.

\---

Marinette and her friends arrived at the school not too long after the Wayne clan. For the first time since they arrived in Gotham, Marinette and her girls wore matching outfits. Marinette wore a pink short-sleeved dress with black criss-crossing lines with a white shirt collar and cuffs with gray tights and her black high-top Converse. Chloé wore a yellow short-sleeved dress with black criss-crossing lines with a white shirt collar and cuffs with gray tights and her yellow high-top Converse. Sabrina wore a purple short-sleeved dress with black criss-crossing lines with a white shirt collar and cuffs with gray tights and her dark purple plaid high-top Converse.

Adrien and Nino simply wore a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue or dark orange long-sleeved shirt with dark gray socks and their dark orange or dark blue high-top Converse. They stood protectively behind Chloé and Sabrina, while Marinette stood protectively in front of all four of her friends.

The Waynes wore mostly jeans and tees, but Jason (who Marinette was definitely not paying more attention to than the rest of them) wore a worn, brown leather jacket over his shirt and his jeans had rips and tears, as though they were well-loved, and (instead of the sneakers his brother, Conner, and Roy wore) he sported a pair of combat boots. Jason, whose face was covered in scars that Marinette wished would go away, turned to look at Marinette. He offered her a smile and waved at her.

Chloé held back a snicker as she watched Marinette’s face flush in embarrassment. She nudged Sabrina and gestured to Marinette before turning around and drawing Adrien and Nino’s attention to the front of their group and the four of them held in snickers. She turned back to the front of the group and she watched as Jason’s green-tinged blue eyes trailed up and down Marinette’s form and she felt pride in not only herself for helping Marinette through it all but also in Marinette for accepting her help all those years ago. She knew, in her heart of hearts, that things could have happened differently if she hadn’t looked into those blue eyes all those years ago and saw the light leave them, if she hadn’t looked at that once happy red heart and seen it broken in two.

Chloé looked around, at the little family they had built, and looked ahead, towards the group of boys. They had built this for themselves, it had started with Marinette and Chloé but it grew into a five person family. Chloé brought her hand up to her face and brushed away the tears that were flowing down her face like rivers through a valley. She must have made a noise because Marinette turned around and her face twisted in anger.

“Who made you cry?” Marinette’s voice was deep and reminded Chloé of the other girl’s father. Chloé placed her hands on Marinette’s shoulders and smiled.

“I just realized how much I love you, and this family.”


	4. Sometimes it's All Just Shades of Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I started this over a month again and haven't picked it up since. I hope you all enjoy this installment of everyone's second favourite angst-filled Jasonette fic (because your favourite should be @/black-streak's fic, Waiting For The Worms (it is amazing)).

Marinette, ever the protective friend, searched Chloé’s face for any sign of lies. Seeing nothing there, she pulled Chloé close and nodded. “Tell me if anything is wrong or if anyone makes you cry.”

Chloé laughed, pressing a kiss against Marinette’s cheek. “You’re such a mom ‘Rinette.” She pulled away from Marinette and placed her hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “You’re more of a mom to us than our own mothers.”

Marinette wrapped an arm around the blonde and together the two walked into the building. “Someone has to keep all of you safe.”

\---

Nino stood at the end of the lunch line, trying to find his friends when his heart darted away from him. He turned to follow it when he locked eyes with a blonde haired blue eyes statuesque girl.

The girl was dressed in form-fitting black pants, an eggplant strapless sweetheart top under a dim gray draped blazer. She wore dark purple peep toe ankle strap platform heels, displaying her gray painted nails, to finish her ensemble.

However, Nino only saw the way her cambridge blue eyes looked into his own brown eyes before their eyes focused on their hearts. His heart, a light eggplant colour, was happily spinning with the illuminating emerald coloured heart he assumed belonged to the blonde haired girl. He smiled at her, carefully moving his tray to his left hand so he could hold out his right hand.

“I’m Nino Lahiffe.” He smiled and waited for the blonde haired girl to place her hand in his own. “I didn’t see you at the Sweetheart’s Dance.”

“Stephanie Brown.” Her blue eyes danced with humor. “I was out of the country with family. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my brothers are beckoning me.”

Nino looked over his shoulder and saw not only his group of friends but also their new found friends, the Waynes. “Wait, you’re a Wayne?”

Stephanie glanced at Nino, her eyes searching him for any sign of disgust. “Adopted. How do you know the Waynes?”

Nino gave a sheepish smile before gesturing with his head towards the tables containing their intended table mates. “We, my school and I,” he paused, not for dramatic affect but in trying to find the right word, as the duo walked to the tables. “Went on a tour of Wayne Industries when we first arrived in Gotham. Richard and Jason gave us our tour, and we met Timothy, his soulmate Conner, and Roy Harper, my friend Adrien’s soulmate, outside of a coffee shop downtown.”

Stephanie nodded, remembering her two older brothers mentioning that they were giving a tour while she, Barbara and Cas were out of the country, and sunk down in her seat beside Jason. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Nino sitting between a pair of rather attractive girls and clenched her jaw.

“Down tiger.” Jason whispered to Stephanie, gently placing a scar covered hand on top of her’s. “Those are just his friends. One of them has found her soulmates and the other is a lesbian.” He smiled at his sister before looking across the table to Tim and Conner. “Right? That’s what the flags they were wearing meant.”

Conner nodded, a spoonful of pudding raised to eat. “Well, you’re maybe right. The blonde girl, Chloé, is a lesbian or likes the flag and the red haired girl, Sabrina, is either pansexual or liked the flag.”

Tim nodded, stealing Conner’s spoonful of pudding with a smile. “Just because she might be pan doesn’t mean she’s got more than one soulmate.” He looked at Stephanie with a smile and reached across the table to grab her hand. He squeezed her hand with a soft shake. “I’m glad you’re back. There’s so much to tell you about everything.”

With a final glance over her shoulder to the mysterious dark skinned boy, Steph nodded. “I’m glad I’m back too.”

\---

Sitting in the back row of the American History class, Marinette finds it as difficult to find anything the teacher says interesting. She’d known most of what they were being taught before she stepped foot in this country anyway. Her phone laid flat on the desk in front of her, a document with Chinese characters prominent, leading anyone to believe she was taking her notes in Chinese instead of English. She, however, knew it wasn’t her history notes. It was a detailed itinerary on how she was going to live her life after they got back from their trip, or at least how she was going to live her life until the end of school.

The teacher, an Egpytian national named Masud Ba, was droning on in the front of the room about something. His voice, although soothing, was beginning to get on Marinette’s nerves. So, Marinette carefully slid her phone into one of the pockets she added to her dress, raised her hand and waited for the teacher to turn around to call on her.

Professor Ba, because he got a doctorate in Egyptology as well as in History, turned to face the class. “How did Martin Luther’s doctrine impact the religious world?” He looked around the room before his eyes landed on Marinette. “Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

“Luther’s work spread throughout Germany and England but fell flat with the Pope and the Vatican. He was excommunicated for his beliefs but his beliefs spread.” Marinette’s tone was flat but she looked the Professor in the eyes and attempted a smile. “Also, can I go to the bathroom?”

“Be quick about it, and take the hall pass.”

\---

Marinette sunk to the floor in the handicap stall, pressing the heels of her hands against her forehead. She removed her hands from her forehead to cradle Tikki in front of her face. “What are we going to do?”

“Marinette. You’re a fantastic Ladybug, Adrien is a fantastic Chat Noir. Just because he isn’t your soulmate doesn’t mean anything.” Tikki pressed her arms against Marinette’s face. “You and he are yin and yang, siblings as different as night and day.”

“Tikki. I know that.” Marinette pressed a kiss against Tikki’s head and looked down at the tiny goddess. “I mean, about the soulmate thing. The fact that my soulmate died but my heart is, for some reason, mending itself.”

There was a sparkle in Tikki’s eyes and Tikki smiled. “Sometimes, the answers aren’t always what we want them to be. Sometimes, the world isn’t very black and white, sometimes it’s just a lot of gray.”

“Thank you, Tikki.” Marinette’s eyes lightened and she smiled at her Kwami. “Thank you so much. For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Link for @/black-streak's fic https://black-streak.tumblr.com/post/190995502964/completed
> 
> I promise, you will not want to put it down.


	5. Laughter is the Best Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever, but hopefully, you enjoy the chapter.

Adrien looked at his friends, or the three who were sitting with him right now, before a frown marred his otherwise handsome face. A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and a head rested on top of his.

“Whatcha thinking so hard about?” Roy asked as the rest of his friend group settled into some of the open chairs.

Adrien frowned, watching as a beautiful blonde, Steph, sat beside Nino and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “Have any of you seen Marinette?”

Marinette’s Parisian friends shook their heads before Marinette’s Gothamite friends shook their heads. Tim tapped a finger against his lips before a lightbulb appeared to illuminate over his head. “What was her last class before she was supposed to meet us here?”

Sabrina glanced down at her phone before looking at the rest of the group. “American History.” Sabrina frowned. “Nothing about that class should have set her off, it’s not like it was Modern US History which might have something involving the explosion which killed her soulmate.”

Roy, Tim and Kon all let out sharp gasps before looking between each other. They knew what explosion killed Marinette’s soulmate, but they also knew that her soulmate was in the building at the moment, because there was only one person they’d seen react to her.

Chlo é studied their Gothamite companions before her attention was drawn by a commotion deeper in the cafeteria. She shot up from her seat, the chair clattering to the ground from the force she left the chair from, before she stormed over into the fray. Her friends’ eyes tracked her movements into the fray before they noticed a familiar head of teal hair surrounded by the rest of her class.

\--

Marinette had hoped to be able to quietly walk through the cafeteria and get to the table she and her friends had claimed without any confrontation, but that all changed when Lila suddenly stood up and threw herself into Marinette’s path.

Lila let out a cry of pain, drawing the rest of the class’s attention. “How could you Marinette?” Lila pressed her hands against her ankle and her cheek, pressing hard enough to leave the areas red. "What did I ever do to you?"

Marinette's eyes grew colder, roaming over Lila's form on the ground before she glanced around at their gathered classmates. "For the record, I didn't touch her. She threw herself into my path, and onto the ground, without provocation." She simply shrugged while she waited for the class to rise to their feet. "You can all turn this into a bigger scene than it needs to be, or you can sit back down and go back to your conversations."

The class looked around at each other, some acknowledging their class president's words and going back to their conversations while others continued to stand their ground.

Marinette sighed before nodding, her teal hair moving with the motion and falling out of its carefully put back together style. "Okay. Let's get this over with. Kim is going to threaten me, some silly threat that pales in comparison to the pain I felt when my soulmate was blown to pieces." Marinette's face contorted into a grimace as she remembered that night. "Alya will screech like a harpy while Alix frowns trying to figure out why I'm not the same person I was six years ago. Max will spout some scientific or numeric mumbo-jumbo." Marinette looked up, seeing Chloé's familiar head of blonde hair, before an easy smile crossed her face. "I guess we don't get to have a nice conversation. Oops?"

Chloé smiled at Marinette and would have continued walking if an arm hadn't settled around Marinette's shoulders.

"I'll have you know, that as you're all here as Bruce Wayne's guests you must abide by his rules, which include no bullying of any kind." Jason tipped his head towards his siblings and friends. “And I’ll make sure that my father knows what’s been said here.”

\---

Bruce Wayne smiled at the teens gathered in the auditorium, his smile the fake one he shows to the board members when they grate on his nerves. “Good afternoon students. As many of you know, I’m Bruce Wayne.” He moved from behind the podium to stand at the front of the stage. “It has come to my attention that some of you are not following the rules. The rules are in place for a reason, and that reason is to prevent anyone else becoming like the Joker.”

A stunned hush fell over the gathered crowd. Bruce’s blue eyes sought out the blue eyes of his sons, remembering the tragedy that had already befallen their family because of the Joker.

“For our Parisian guests who may not know who the Joker is, the Joker is a menace to society who murders people for the thrill of it.” Bruce’s face fell for a moment before his expression fell back into his professional board approved smile. “We have a staunch no bullying policy in place here in Gotham, and we’d greatly appreciate it if you abided by our rules and policies while you’re in our city.”

\---

Marinette frowned at her friends, she loved them but she couldn’t understand why they were dragging her around Gotham. Chloé pulled on her left arm while Adrien pulled on her right, Sabrina and Nino flanked the trio with smiles on their faces.

“‘Rinette. Just chillax. You’ll have fun and enjoy yourself. You can overthink yourself to death when we’re back in Paris. Please, just try to have some fun.” Chloé begged her friend while looking into her sad blue eyes. “Please.”

Adrien leaned his head on Marinette’s shoulder and pouted. “Bug, please. Just try to have some fun with us.”

Nino nudged Adrien’s back and nodded ahead of them. “Soulmate incoming.”

Adrien straightened up, letting go of Marinette’s arm, and smiled at his soulmate. He searched the faces surrounding his soulmate and nudged Nino back. “Soulmate incoming.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the two boys and took up Adrien’s spot on Marinette’s right side. “Those two are so helpless.”

Chloé laughed and nodded. “You’re just as helpless when it comes to Luka and Kagami.” She continued to pull Marinette in the direction of their Gotham friends.

“Those three are the cutest though.” Marinette laughed along with her friends.

\---

Jason stood beside Steph and watched as she turned to look at her soulmate. His eyes glanced over their Parisian friends before they were drawn to Marinette, and he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her smiling and heard her laughing. Jason let a smile spread on his face and couldn’t help but wonder what it’d feel like to hold her in his arms.

Conner slapped Jason on the shoulder, drawing Jason back from his thoughts, and smiled. “Having fun?”

“Don’t you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Do you think there should be more conflict with Lila and Marinette?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, surprise? At least it wasn't postponed until March?
> 
> Umm, we get background on Alfred/Roland/Gina/Tom/Marinette (to an extent).
> 
> ALSO! Jason is a little violent in this chapter so, um, look out for that, and Jason knows, like for sure.

Marinette looked at Chloé and Sabrina, they were going to go take selfies in Gotham’s Botanical Gardens and they had decided to wear cute outfits that looked good together. She let a small smile spread across her face before she stuck her tongue out at her friends.

Chloé had her hair in a half-up half-down style with the half that was up pulled back in a fishtail braid. She wore a pastel yellow sundress with gray faux leather ankle boots. She had a quilted crossbody purse in champagne with a gold tone chain strap resting against her left hip.

Sabrina, on the other hand, had her hair pulled back into a low bun with a braid pinned to the underside of the bun. She wore a purple spaghetti strap tank tucked into a pair of gray shorts over black sheer tights. She had a mini sling backpack in the pattern Belle Paisley. She wore knee-high fashion boots in cognac with straps over her ankles which ended in brass buckles.

Marinette’s hair, cropped close to her head in the back and around the sides, was spiked up at the back and hung messily over her forehead. She wore a red tank crop top over a pair of black distressed jeans with a pair of black combat boots. She had a black wristlet to go with the outfit, the strap had a few pins on it, one was Littlefoot hatching out of his egg while another was a Cathulu boba tea pin.

“Let’s go take pictures.” Marinette threw a throw pillow at her friends before pulling out her phone to text Adrien and Nino.

Marinette let Chloé drag her out of the room, the duo followed closely by Sabrina, rode the elevator down to the lobby, where they met up with Adrien and Nino. The group of five left the hotel and walked to the botanical garden. They stuck together, knowing that they looked like easy targets to the hardened Gothamite thieves who’ve never seen them kick Akuma ass.

Marinette surveyed the plants in the garden, not paying attention when several more bodies joined her four friends. She turned to ask her friends their opinions, a smile on her face, until she saw they had gained people to their group. The smile died on her face, her eyes hardening. “Hello.”

Jason waved, taking in the way Marinette’s hair seemed to shine in the sunlight.

Roy and Adrien were wrapped around each other, red-orange spun with neon green above their heads. Stephanie spoke with Nino, light eggplant and illuminating emerald tucked in Nino’s hair. Chloé and Sabrina cheerfully spoke with Tim and Kon.

Jason was lost in thought, the image of a smile on Marinette’s face stuck in his thoughts. He hated that he was the reason she didn’t smile like that around many people, he hated that he caused the light to go out in her eyes.

Marinette simply frowned before clearing her throat. “Chlo, Nino, Brina, Adri?” She called to get her friends’ attention.

Chloé and Sabrina turned from their conversation with Tim and Kon, their attention going to their friend almost instantly. Nino turned to look at his childhood friend, his eyes taking in the way she seemed to be shrinking into herself. Adrien was the last to turn away from his conversation, not understanding why Marinette sounded the way she did.

“What’s up Bug?” Adrien asked while his eyes flicked between his friends and Roy, he wasn’t paying attention to his friends so he didn’t see Chloé glare at him or Nino looking at him pleadingly to shut up. “I’m a little preoccupied.”

Roy, however, did see the glares sent by Chloé and Nino’s pleading looks and so wisely decided to move away from his soulmate.

Marinette simply turned away from him, setting her gaze on Jason instead. “Since Adrien is too busy talking to help Chloé, Sabrina and I take good pictures, you get to help.”

\---

Jason looked at the photos he saved to his gallery, the girls looked really good and he was starstruck by how well they looked together. The three girls seemed to balance each other but also still looked distinct enough to know who was who. His eyes couldn’t help but keep drifting back to Marinette and he couldn’t help but think about how she’d look with his jacket in addition to the outfit he’d spent nearly an hour taking pictures of her in. Jason was so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed someone standing behind him.

“Whatcha lookin’ at there Jaybird? Is that that pretty French girl you’ve been sighing about lately?” Dick’s voice sounded from beside Jason’s face.

Jason, reflexively, brought his other hand up into Dick’s nose. He frowned before turning to look at his stupid older brother. “What have I told you about sneaking up on me Dick?” Jason all but hissed through his teeth. The second Robin had always been more likely to strike first and ask questions later, so the look of shock on the first Robin’s face was unwarranted. “You know better.”

“That was uncalled for Little Wing.” Dick’s words were slurred due to the fact that he was pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why’d you have to hit my nose?”

Jason just rolled his eyes and stood up, walking out of the room without answering Dick’s question. He sequestered himself away in the kitchen with Alfred, who was making tea.

“Is everything okay Master Jason?” Alfred asked as he handed him a cup of tea.

“I found my soulmate Alfred. I found my soulmate and she’s going back to France at the end of her class trip.” Jason frowned before showing Alfred one of the pictures of Marinette. “Her name is-”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, granddaughter of Roland and Gina Dupain.” Alfred smiled and took a sip of his tea. “I served with her grandfather, her father is actually my godson.”

Jason stared at the man who for all intents and purposes was his grandfather. “Wait, really?”

Alfred smiled, a small and sad smile full of nostalgia. “Yes. Roland was a good soldier and is an even better man, if a little stubborn and set in his ways.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set following the night Marinette woke up screaming, how the five got close.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Marinette couldn’t help the sluggishness as she walked into the classroom. She was dressed very differently from the way she normally dressed. Normally, she would walk into the classroom with a smile on her face in pink capris with a white shirt with an apple blossom embroidered on it under a gray blazer lined with white covered in pink polka dots. Today, she was dressed in baggy black sweatpants with a dark gray oversized sweatshirt (that Nino recognized as his own that he’d left at the Dupain-Cheng household a week ago) with a frown, red puffy eyes, and visible tear trails marring her otherwise cute face. She slunk into her seat at the desk, propping her head up on a sleeve-encased hand. She could feel tears well up in her eyes and she fought to keep them back.

“Hey? Dudette?” Nino slumped into the seat next to her, his eyes taking in her appearance. “Are you okay?”

Marinette looked like she was going to say something when she was interrupted.

Chloé looked at Marinette and Nino, her gaze going back to Marinette. “Wow. You didn’t even try Mari-” Chloé’s words died in her throat as she finally caught sight of Marinette’s heart. Marinette’s heart was in a pitiful state, the heart which was once garnet in colour was now split down the middle with jagged edges and slimy green in colour. Chloé’s expression softened as she looked at Marinette. “What happened?” She reached forward to grab the much smaller girl’s shoulders. “When did it happen?”

Marinette glanced at Nino out of the corner of her eye, sure that her long-time friend was also witnessing this. He simply shrugged, not knowing what to do to help her. Marinette reluctantly gave her full attention back to Chloé, shrinking back as though she thought she’d be struck or ridiculed. “He- my so- he, he died. Sometime this morning, in an explosion.”

Chloé reached forward to wipe away the other girl’s tears before nodding. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

\---

Nino sat beside Marinette in the courtyard, being a good friend, as the two endured harsh glares from not only their peers but also most of the rest of their schoolmates. The pair were eating sushi, mostly vegetable rolls as that was one of the few types of sushi the two could agree on, when they were approached by Sabrina.

The redhead, whose teal blue heart was settled in her hair above where it was pinned on the side of her head before the start of a simple braid, looked at the duo with a sad smile. “I’m sorry about what happened to your, uh,-”

“You don’t have to say it. I know it’s, it’s kind of hard to process.” Marinette gave the other girl a watery smile, her eyes filling with tears before she looked away.

Sabrina nodded, settling down beside Nino where she pulled out her lunch, a container of Garbure with all the fixings. “If you don’t mind I think I’ll join you two for lunch today.”

Nino smiled at her, a grateful “thanks” left his lips.

Chloé appeared out of the woodwork, her gaze boring into any who dared to glare at Marinette. She gracefully perched herself on Marinette’s other side, leaving the space directly in front of Marinette free so they could all see whoever was coming. She took out her lunch, beautifully prepared shrimp scampi, with a passing glance at what her lunchmates were dining on. “Is that all you’re eating ‘Rinette?”

Marinette glanced at the other girl, an eyebrow raised in confusion. “Nino and I usually share something halal for lunch, his parents leave before he and Chris get up in the morning so I make us lunch the night before. We have some fresh baguette if you want some.” She ate a single piece of her vegetable roll before drinking some peach juice. “What’s with the name?”

“Marinette is what our loser classmates will call you. Nino calls you Nette. I figured Sabrina and I should call you something different.” Chloé simply shrugged her shoulders before tucking into her meal.

\---

Marinette walked into school a week after her soulmate died. Her parents were great if a little  ~~ maybe a lot ~~ overbearing, but they didn’t understand what it was like to feel your soulmate die. They’d both met their soulmate early in their lives and decided that while they fit together amazingly, they just didn’t work  _ that way _ .

Marinette was suddenly flanked by the three people she’d started considering her family. She flashed them all a small smile before her face fell back into her new default expression, little to no emotion showing through.

“Hey ‘Rinette?” Chloé called. “Would you be up to meeting with my childhood best friend after school?”

“Sure.” Marinette flashed her new friend a smile. “We just have to stop by the bakery to let Maman and Papa know where we’ll be first.”

\---

Marinette and her friends arrived at the park, Chloé leading the group as she was the only one who knew what the other person looked like.

Chloé ran at a little blond-haired boy with green eyes and a white-grey heart poking out of his pants’ pocket. “Adrikins!” She yelled as she threw her arms around the boy, a smile on her face.

“Hey, Chloé.” The boy, now only known as Adrikins, greeted with a soft smile on his face. “Who, uh, who’re your friends?”

“Adrikins, these are my friends Sabrina, Nino, and Marinette, but we don’t call her that.” Chloé looked at her friends with a smile. “Friends, this is Adrien, Adrien Agreste.” She whirled back to her blond-haired friend with a wide smile. “Where’s Aunt Emilie?”

“She’s on the other side of the fountain.” Adrien smiled as Chloé released him and ran off to throw herself into the arms of a beautiful blonde woman. “That’s my mom, Emilie Agreste formally Emilie Graham de Vanily.”

Nino nodded. “Cool. I’m Nino Lahiffe. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Adrien smiled. “Adrien Agreste, the pleasure is all mine.”

\---

The five would find themselves sitting in Chloé’s room on many occasions, including the day Adrien’s mom went missing. The five were like family at that point, knowing how best to comfort one another. Adrien’s father would decide to seclude Adrien in his home, only allowing him to leave for photoshoots and lessons, but his friends, the people who were family to him, would always find a way to be there, whether it was backstage at photoshoots or at Chloé’s when she demanded to get to hang out with Adrien. They weren’t turning their backs on Adrien, he was a part of their family. And nothing broke this family up.


End file.
